red lightning
by Red lightning 951
Summary: The story and adventures of my oc red lightining. rated T for the usuall blood, violence, language,etc
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

A young pegasus colt was laying in his bed reading s book. The pegasus was white and had a red mane and tail with a stripe of orange going through both, his eyes were an electric red. The book wasnt what you would expect a pegusus to be reading. It wasnt an adventure book like Daring do or anything like that. The book he is reading is titled "Basic defensive magic volume 2". It was the colts 8th birthday and his parents had gotten him the magic books he had wanted all year. His parents couldnt figure out his what his obsesion with learning magic was but they supported him regardless. The young pegasus wasnt really interested in learning how to be the fastest or most athletic like most pegasi. Instead he was far more interested in learning all about magic. He believed that all ponys had magic and that it was just easier for unicorns and alicorns to cast spells becuse thats what there horns were meant for and that he could use his wings in the same way The thing is... he was right. After discovering this he tried his best to master or at least learn as many spells as possible. He soon learned that there was a type of magic he was very adept with. Lightning magic. A type of magic that most unicorns had difficulty with or couldnt use at all. The pegasus hopped out of his bed and walked to the middle of his room and focussed. His wings started to glow a dark red and he slowly but surly created a red shield in a dome shape arund him. He let the shield drop and jumped up and down a few times in happyness of having learned a new spell. "red lightning dinner time" his mom called. "Coming mom!" Red lighting yelled back. He put away his books and trotted downstairs to eat. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**author: well im finally back (for anyone who is still following this) so on with the show!**

**I do not own mlp (oh come on guys theres a pegasus who uses magic in this of course I dont own mlp)**

8 years later

Princess luna walked out on her blcony and admired the beutifull night she had raised. "Princess" a royall night guard walked over and bowed. "What is it captain?" Luna asked slightly irritated by having been disturbed. "We have discovered a traitor in the guards, we susspect he was planning to asasinate you sometime soon." He told luna.

"What do you want us to do with him?" Luna's eyes went wide for a second. A traitor within the guard was a very rare thing, especially with how peacefull things were now. "Put him in the dungeon, me and my sister will decide what to do with him later." The captain gave a quick bow and said "As you wish your highness".

"Your dismissed Nightwing" Luna said turning back to her starry night. Nightwing was a pure black pegasus with neon green eyes and dark green mane, the area where his cutie mark should have been was covered in armour. Night wing walked back toward the barracks hiding a small smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

'How did i get myself into this?' Thought Red Lightning sitting at the depths of canterlot dungeon. He had been in the middle of investigating a murder of one of the nobels whena bunch of guards led by his commanding officer nightwing dragged him down here calling him a traitor.

"What did they mean? I would never betray the princess" Lightning wondered, pondering what he should do now. 'Well either I sit here on my flank waiting to be tried for a crime i didnt commit, or I can figure out what the buck is going on'.

The choice to him was very clear. Lighting stood up and walked over to the cells bars which were rusted to the point where a stronger pony could simply break them. 'perfect' he though. He concentrated on the bars of the cell. He wrapped them in a bright red glow and bent them till a pony sized hole was formed. He tried to go through but his armour got in the way. after taking off his armour, he slid through with ease, luckully he still had his sword with him.

His sword he had saved up bits to have custom made. The hilt and grip was black with a saphire in the center, and the blade was white, with blue magical runes along it, ensuring it wouldnt be destroyed anytime soon.

Lightning ooked around the cavern, trying to remember which way he had been dragged in from. He spotted markes in the ground that looked like something had been dragged along the ground. "Ok... now I just have to make it out of here in one peice". He said to himself as he started down the path that would surely leed him out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Lightning had reached the end of the caverns and came to a door blocked by two guards. He was staying out of sight hiding behind a convieniently placed pillar. 'Damn I want to get out of here, but I dont want to have to kill them either'. He thought, looking for another way out. He spotted a window above the guards that led to the upper part of one of the guard baracks. it would no doubt alert the guard if he were to jump through however.

He heard voices approching. He strained his ears to try to identify the voices. His eyes went wide with fear. 'Damnit its the princesses, I have no time to sit here i think, they will find me no matter where i try to hide.

Lighting looked up at the window, judged how far he would have to go to get to it, and how much it might take to distract the guards, even if only for a few moments. He chaged lightning magic through his wings... and charged head on towards the guards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

**Imsorryimsorryimsorry for the wait! I promise this next chapter wont be nearly as long of a wait... hopefully**


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own mlp fim.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Lightning burst through the window into the second floor of the castle tower. He rolled to his hooves as soon as he hit the ground and looked around. There was 3 exits to the room. One led back down to the dungeon, one led toward the main hall of the castle, and the last one led further up the tower. There were 2 suprised looking guards standing on either side of the entrance to the main hall, looking at him in shock.

He made a dash toward the exit that led higher up the tower. He got to the third floor of the tower before the guards finally came to their senses and started chasing him down. He was blocked by a guard weilding a spear at the 4th floor. and with the other guards right behnd him, he didnt have time to stand and fight.

He tried to remember what the 5th floor looked like as quickly as possible. 'The kitchen where they cooked for the guards' He remembered. His wings glowed a light red as he teleported one floor up. with a small flash he reapeared in the kitchen. He took off through the next ext and into a spiral staircase that led to the top floor of the tower.

He came to one of the windows and heard the hoovefalls of the guards coming up the stairs. 'well,  
time to fly' He thought. He jumped out the window and started flying away from his pursuars when...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The guard had his crossbow sights aimed just ahead of where the red and white blur was flying to.  
He checked to make sure his crossbow waouldnt jam, when fired and aimed it at a particulary vital part on the pegasus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"AHHHHHH!" Lightning screamed as the bolt (a crossbows arrow) ripped through his right wing. He stopped flying almost instantly and started plunging down toward the ground below. His vision slowly went black as he went unconcious from the sudden descent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Well... that takes care of that" Nightwing said as he pulled his crossbow away from the ledge he was shooting from. 'Time for step two'.


End file.
